Same With Me
by Jacqueline Jung
Summary: Cerita 01. Ketika Jung Yunho menggunakan style yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Short summary short story. Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong


Same With Me

/

by Jacqueline Jung

/

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

/

Boy x boy, YunJae as couple

/

 _Suatu pagi di apartemen Kim Jaejoong..._

Pagi ini Jaejoong terlihat begitu semangat berkutat dengan isi lemarinya. Berkali-kali namja manis itu mengeluar masukkan pakaian dari dalam lemari besarnya, terlihat sedang memilih-milih mana yang cocok untuk digunakan hari ini.

"Um... ini terlihat biasa."

"Kalau ini... kurang modis."

"Yang ini tidak cocok." gumam kembali namja itu setelah meneliti berbagai baju yang ia keluarkan, dan tidak lama baju-baju itu kembali dimasukkannya ke dalam lemari disaat merasa kurang puas.

"Huh, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana!" kesal sendiri namja itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir terpout lucu.

Matanya kemudian melirik ke sudut lemarinya, dan doe besar itu akhirnya terlihat bersemangat saat tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah jaket kulit yang tidak lama ia beli dan belum pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Ini terlihat cocok dengannya. Kalau begitu style hari ini aku samakan saja dengan gayaku seperti biasa."

Jaejoong pun kembali bersemangat saat memilih pakaian berikutnya. Diraihnya sebuah kemeja merah-hitam kotak-kotak dan skinny jeans dari dalam lemari. Tidak lama setelah ia selesai memilih pakaian yang tepat, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan diikuti oleh seorang namja tampan yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan hanya terbalut sehelai handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tubuh tegap dengan abs samar itu terlihat segar setelah mandi, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh hati detik itu juga.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu sambil menenteng baju dan celana yang telah ia pilihkan tadi. Dalam hati ia terkagum untuk kesekian kalinya melihat tubuh seksi kekasihnya, dan ia bersyukur karena hanya kepada dirinya lah hati pemilik tubuh seksi itu berlabuh.

"Yunnie, hari ini pakai ini ya."

Si namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu menoleh saat mendengar suara kekasihnya. Sebelah tangannya berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lalu mengambil beberapa pakaian yang disodorkan Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Bukannya ini style yang biasa kau gunakan?" tanya Yunho setelah melihat-lihat pakaian yang dipilihkan Jaejoong untuknya.

"Um, biar style kita mirip." jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pakai yang biasa saja sayang, ini bukan gayaku." tolak Yunho halus dan berniat ingin mengembalikan pakaian itu kepada Jaejoong, namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menahan tangan kekar Yunho lalu menatap kesal namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Issh aku sudah susah payah memilihkannya jadi Yunnie harus memakainya!"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya Yunnie harus pakai ini hari ini!"

Helaan napas pasrah keluar dari bibir hati itu. Jika sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa menentang kehendak seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dan kali ini mau tidak mau Yunho harus menurutinya, daripada kekasih cantiknya itu marah dan tidak mau memberinya jatah malam kan?

"Iya iya akan aku pakai. Sudah dong cemberutnya, nanti cantiknya bisa hilang." ucap Yunho akhirnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang terulur mengelus surai pirang Jaejoong. Bukannya berhenti cemberut, namja cantik itu malah semakin memajukan bibirnya karena lagi-lagi dikatai cantik oleh Yunho.

"Ishh sudah kubilang aku itu tampan bukan cantik!"

Yunho terkikik geli mendengar protesan yang juga sudah berkali-kali ia dengar. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir cherry itu dengan tangan yang kembali mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Baiklah Kim Jaejoong yang tampan, Jung Yunho kekasihmu ini akan memakai pakaian yang kau pilihkan hari ini."

Senyum cerah kini terbentuk di bibir Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana penampilan kekasihnya jika menggukan style yang sama dengannya.

"Sekarang Yunnie ganti baju, aku akan masakkan sarapan kita dulu."

Namja cantik itu pun segera melesat keluar menuju dapur, menyisakan Yunho yang kini mulai memakai pakaiannya.

/

"Boo..."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya itu disebutkan, dan seketika doe besar itu berbinar senang melihat namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya. Oh lihatlah seorang Jung Yunho dengan penampilan barunya sekarang.

"Yunnie terlihat berbeda dan kelihatan mirip sepertiku hihi." komentar Jaejoong dengan semangat melihat kekasihnya itu yang jadi tampak seperti dirinya, apalagi jika dilihat dari belakang.

"Apa itu terlihat bagus?"

"Tentu saja bagus, karena Yunnie jadi semakin tampan."

Yunho pun hanya balas tersenyum karena Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu senang dengan penampilan barunya. Yah walaupun terasa asing, selama Jaejoong senang ia pun jadi ikutan senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan, aku sudah lapar." ucap Yunho sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Masakannya sebentar lagi matang, Yunnie duduklah dulu."

Dengan cekatan Jaejoong menyiapkan segalanya di meja makan. Sepasang kekasih itu pun memulai sarapannya dengan sesekali bercanda satu sama lain, mengawali hari mereka kali ini dengan kebahagiaan.

/END\

Halo, salam kenal reader semua. Pendatang baru ini membawa sebuah fanfic yang cukup pendek. Hmm anggap saja ini cerita pendek, dan akun ffn ini memang sengaja saya buat sebagai kumpulan cerita pendek yang tiba-tiba terlintas di otak saya haha. Jadi silahkan menikmati cerita-cerita pendek yang akan saya upload disini.

Baiklah cukup sekian untuk cerita kali ini, sebelumnya terimakasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan mampir dan membaca, sampai jumpa dalam cerita berikutnya.


End file.
